The Bloodly Alley
by Aurora Shadows
Summary: Light lost his memories of the Death Note and he never touched it to regain them. Kira seemed to have dissapeared. With the Death Notes destroyed Light and L travel to New York to investigate a new crime. LxOC BBxOC rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Death Note. A New Beginning._

_Scenario: During the events of the manga, Light lost his memories of the Death Note and he never touched it to regain his memories of it. Misa was tried and convicted of being the second Kira and she is currently awaiting her sentence for her crimes. After that, the series of heart attacks had came to a screeching halt. After they concluded the case closed, L and the Task Force burned the Death Note, while the other remains buried. L had offered Light a proposition after everything. He requested that Light join him in solving crimes all over the world. Their Headquarters is currently stationed in New York City to investigate a new series of crimes._

I don't own L or Light or the Death Note. I do have one I bought a Zen Garden though. :P

And now our story begins.

It was a beautiful sunny day in New York. L and Light wasted no time in trying to figure out their suspect for the case they were working on. Watari contacts L over his cell, notifying him that he had just sent L the documents of all of the victims that had been attack in the past few months. Light looks up over L's shoulder, "That's the files of all the victims?" Light blinked in surprise. There had to be over 60 victims and possibly more unknown ones.

"Yes. I've already compared all the data and made notes on all the similarities of each crime." L grabbed a few blocks of sugar, stacking them next to his cup of steaming hot tea. Light scanned the documents quickly and easily noticed similarities.

"Okay.. So most of the victims are female.. They're all young and fairly attractive.. All of their deaths were at night, nothing was stolen from them.. And the were all drained of their blood? What is this? Some kind of wannabe vampire we're dealing with?" He scoffed. This seemed like a joke to him.

"I suppose. That's all the similarities I could see." L dropped the sugar cubes in his tea one by one, then stirring it with a spoon that had the letter L on the handle. "Nothing else connects the women though. Their jobs are all different. They don't live nearby each other. There's no evidence that these women even knew the others existed."

Light put his hand on his chin in wonder. "This is very interesting. I can see why you took the case. So how're we going to investigate this case? Use ourselves as bait?" He said almost in a joking manner.

"It's a possibility," L looks up at Light, "Light-kun would have to dress like a woman though." A small smile played on his face. He took a sip of his tea.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Light growls, glaring at L. "You are insane!"

"This is for the case, Light-kun." L persisted. "We have to figure out who the suspect is if we are to save the city from a blood draining maniac."

"NO! I REFUSE TO CROSS DRESS" Light's face flushed red with anger. He turned around and walked out of the room.

"Light-kun..." L sighed, pressing a button on the computer screen, "Watari, I believe we need to take Light-kun on a little shopping trip."

Later that night..

"I can't believe you're making me do this.." Light mumbled a stream of curses at L. He was dressed in a mini-skirt and a blouse. A bra with stuffing were put on him so he would at least have the chest of a woman. His hair was styled a bit differently. He had a purse and was wearing high heels that he managed not to kill L with.

"Now now. That's not very lady like." L winked.

"I hate you so much, Ryuzaki.." Light bit his lip which had strawberry lip gloss on it. Which tasted good to Light, though he would never admit it.

"Be careful, Light. I don't want anything bad to happen." L told him before he left.

"Yeah. I'll kill you if you don't leave.." Light muttered as he strutted down the alley in his heels.

-[In the shadows above..]

The dark figure looked upon the female with hungry eyes.. "Young.. very attractive.. a little masculine, but that's not a bad thing.. now only if the raven haired boy would leave her alone.." He watches anxiously as L leaves.

Light paces nervously, twiddling his thumbs. He hears some footsteps behind him and he turns quickly.

"Who's there/" He cries out in a shrill voice. He actually sounded like a woman.

"...the boogieman." the shadowed figure lunges himself at Light, gripping him tightly, baring his sharp canines. Light gasps and struggles, that's when the dark figure notices something odd about him.

"You're a man!" He throws Light against the wall. "Disgusting!" Light hit his head against the wall and he heard a sickening crack sound. He probably fractured his skull due to the blow. Light made a quick mental note: The suspect is extremely straight.

The dark figure lunged towards Light, growling like an animal. "You smell of death.. but I don't care.. I'm too thirsty.." The figure reached his hand over and touched Light's head. Searing pain ripped into his skull. His head was throbbing horribly; his heart rate was too quick. The figure pulled his hand back and licked Light's blood off of his hand. "Ahhhh.. so sweet.." then he sinks his teeth into Light's neck. Light screams in agony as his life's blood is drained from his body.

L rushes over after hearing Light scream and sees the figure holding Light's limp and pale body, drained of his blood. He gasps and backs away. The shadowy figure sees him and realizes he's been caught. He snarls and stands up and starts walking towards the terrified man.

L couldn't move and was frozen stiff in terror. He never felt so horrified before. How was he going to survive this?

Will L perish just like Light-kun or will he be saved? review and find out. ;P


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

_Death Note. A New Beginning._

_Scenario: During the events of the manga, Light lost his memories of the Death Note and he never touched it to regain his memories of it. Misa was tried and convicted of being the second Kira and she is currently awaiting her sentence for her crimes. After that, the series of heart attacks had came to a screeching halt. After they concluded the case closed, L and the Task Force burned the Death Note, while the other remains buried. L had offered Light a proposition after everything. He requested that Light join him in solving crimes all over the world. Their Headquarters is currently stationed in New York City to investigate a new series of crimes._

I don't own L or Light or the Death Note. I do have one I bought a Zen Garden though. : P

-Chapter 2-

The creature started growling at L, blood dripping off of his pale chin. L back away in fear, into a wall. Just as the man got closer, a new shadowy figure appeared, jumping down from the rooftops above. The new shadowy figure looked to be female, L concluded. She landed on her two feet, unfazed by the height from which she jumped from. The new figure hunched over and snarled, making the suspect back away. The first creature fled, leaving Light's corpse to be disposed of later. The shadowy figure straightened out, turning to look at L. The clouds parted, allowing the moon to shine and enabled L to see the woman. She was pale, her hair was mid-back length, and her bangs tinted red. Probably dyed, L thought. She was wearing a black tank top and black jeans. Her eyes though, he studied. He'd never seen anyone with eyes such as these without wearing contacts. Her eyes were blood red.

The female smile and cautiously approached him, "It's okay... You're safe now. My name is Aurora Shadows." There was something otherworldly about her. The way she moved was not like a normal human. She was more graceful, despite her ferocious display previously. "You don't have reason to fear me."

L's eyes scanned the woman, trying to figure out what she was. He blinked and backed away, still shaken from what had happened and feared for his life. "No reason to fear you? You're behavior and appearance speaks otherwise. What are you?"

Aurora continued to slowly approach him with a gentle smile, "Don't worry. I'll tell you. Though I would like to point out that its best we get out of here first, He'll come back after you soon. We also need to contact authorities and let them know what happened."

L nodded, he was still hunched in his normal standing position. "I have a place... I can take you there."

Aurora nods, stopping right in front of him. "Okay. What's your name?"

L looked up at her, knowing he can't really trust her, even though she'd just saved his life, so he'd give her one of his alias names. "R... Ryuzaki…"

"That's an interesting name. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ryuzaki."

He nodded; he called the police and let them know about the situation, he told them what had happened and what happened to Light. He was questioned and so was Aurora. It only took a few hours and they were back at L's hotel by 4 A.M.

L was completely shaken; he became jumpy and skittish, jumping at any slight sounds as they went back to his hotel. Aurora had recently discovered that he was a detective that had traveled abroad. As soon as they entered the apartment, L questions began.

L jumped onto a chair, sitting in his normal way. "Please make yourself comfortable. It will make questioning a little easier and less tense." He waited for her to sit down in a chair across from him. "First, what are you?" L demanded, grabbing a slice of cake that just happened to be sitting on the table next to him.

Aurora smiled, speaking plainly, "I am a vampire." When she spoke, her fangs were more visible to him. He finished his cake quickly, setting the plate aside, not taking his eyes off of her.

He pressed his finger to his lip, intrigued, and also admiring her beauty. "A vampire… I thought they didn't exist..." His mind was thinking of hundreds of questions that he could ask her, but it seemed like she was going to explain.

"Technically, we don't. The vampire community has set up a system of laws. One of them is that we must always cover our tracks and clean up our messes, another is that you must never kill a human. We only take what we need to survive." She explained to him. She wanted him to believe and trust her, so she had to be completely honest.

"Which that vampire is obviously not doing..." He began to think. How was he going to take him down without the city finding out about vampires?

"Correct. The vampire community complete shunned him from our society. He will not be receiving help from us, or rather, he doesn't need our help. He's doing what he pleases on his own accord." She told him, frowning, "I wish they would take care of him so the humans wouldn't have to suffer."

L looks at her, "Do I have to worry about you..?" He wondered. He had liked vampires and thought they were intriguing creatures. To be in the presence of a passive one was a pleasure.

"Forgive me, but you do smell really sweet, but no, as long as you keep your distance and don't expose your neck to me, or cut yourself on accident. I wouldn't dream of harming you..." Aurora blushed faintly. She found him incredibly attractive for a human. He was almost like a vampire and could easily pass for one. The way he behaves intrigued her, just as how she intrigued him.

"Why are you so protective over me? Why did you save me?" L asked. He had to confirm if his suspicions were true.

She looks at him, taken aback by the question. "Uhh... I... I don't know… I just saw him coming after you because you saw he killed your partner, Light, and I felt this overwhelming need to protect you... I don't know why really..." She looks him, blushing.

L blushed slightly too, this confirmed that she had already developed feelings for him already.

"I… I want to protect you until that vampire is captured, Ryuzaki..." She confessed, "You're human and very vulnerable... It would be a shame is such a talented detective was captured and killed..."

"I have protection, Aurora, I don't need to be protected, and I can't be found." It was true. He had the protection of the authorities.

She looked up at him instantly upon hearing him say her name, "That's where you are wrong. Vampires are trackers, He knows your scent. He can follow it around the world if he wanted to. He will find you and he'll do the same thing to you as he did to Light, cause you saw him, you witnessed what he did to Light. He will kill you so you can't talk." Aurora growled softly when she said the word kill.

"I'll be fine. I have the protection of the police."

She got up and before he could blink, she was in front of him, grabbing his shoulders. Her hands were cold, even through the fabric of his shirt. He flinched at her touch, a mask of anger covering her beautiful vampiric face. "You just don't get it do you? This guy is not like any of those serial murderers that you probably apprehended; he's going to be ten times worse. He is a professional compared to the others."

L just looked at her blankly, "I can handle it. You're more than welcome to stay and watch though."

Aurora felt a twinge of disbelief. "You're unbelievable. Most humans would cower in fear."

L smile, "I'm not like most humans."

"I've notice." She removed her hands, standing up straight; L couldn't help but notice her curves.

Aurora noticed that he was observing her and blushed, but she didn't let on that she knew.

L continued his questioning, "What can you tell me of the vampire society?"

Aurora sighed, "Not much... But I trust you so… There are two vampire groups, The Purebloods or Purebreds, and the Turned. Purebloods are born vampires and have tremendous amounts of powers. Turned vampires have the ability to tolerate sunlight up to a point; they have to stay in the shade or at least covered by something like an umbrella, or wear maybe a hat or a cloak, while a pureblood can't be out in the sun."

L grabbed a lollipop for the counter next to him, licking it, "Intriguing..." He wasn't sure if he meant her or the information.

"And what are you, a Pureblood or a Turned?" He asked her.

"I honestly don't remember. I believe that I am a pureblood. I have red eyes and only purebloods have red eyes." She told him, "but I might be a Turned, considering I can't be out in daylight or it hurts me."

"Don't remember?" His eyes narrowed. He didn't understand. He believed that vampires had a good memory.

"Yeah... I don't really remember my parents... I don't remember much after my first hundred years of life."

L looked at her, observing her appearance again, "First hundred?"

"I'm over two hundred years old. Vampire years are slower than human years. Ten years for you is like one for me."

"Wow." L whispers, his hand concealing his smile.

Just then, the sun comes up and through the window. Aurora jumps up, her skin immediately starting to burn, "Shit!" She cries out in pain. She didn't realize it was almost dawn and that she needed to take cover.

"Aurora!" L exclaims as he jumps up, grabbing her, and turning her away from the sun.

She whimpers, but thankful that he shielded her for at least a moment, "Is there any place in this apartment where there's no sun?" soft growls vibrate in her chest as her body sizzles.

"Y... Yeah." He rushes her to his bedroom. He didn't have time to pick her up, still trying to shield her from the sun. He gets her inside and uses his foot to close the door, and ends up losing his balance. He cries out in surprise, falling on his bed with him on top of her.

Both of them gasp in surprise, looking intently at each other. Aurora's cheeks flush a soft red. "Well this is akward.." L told her, while looking down at her, his finger pressed up against his lip curiously, gauging her reaction.

So… What's going to happen next? Review and find out. ;)


End file.
